


A Lightwood Family Feast

by Malteser24



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grown-up, M/M, Parents, everyone has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S ISABELLE'S BIRTHDAY. And you know what that means...fireworks, food and family fiascos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lightwood Family Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters in this related to Cassandra Clare, or The Mortal Instruments.
> 
> The Mortal Instruments characters belong to Cassandra Clare; I do not gain any profit from this.

Isabelle Lightwood ran down the stairs of the New York Institute, sprinting across the floors, flinging open the huge, ornate doors. The grin upon her face spread from ear to ear.

"Simon." She said, breathlessly. She didn't train as much as she used to, she rarely got the time, so she wasn't used to running. But today was special.

"Isabelle, you did not have to run." Simon stepped forward, placing a hand on Isabelle's shoulder, for support and to feel her under his skin.

"I didn't want to waste anymore time not seeing you. I know you've only been gone a week but it's felt like a month."

"I've missed you too. Your smile, you're still as beautiful as ever."

Isabelle glanced down at herself. She was in pants and heels, a plain crisp top stark contrast against her dark hair; which had been put in a messy bun, a few locks falling down beside her cheeks. She didn't feel very pretty; she believed there might have even been bags under her eyes as well.

"Believe me when I say so, Isabelle. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and ever will."

"You're always so soppy when you come home."

"Love's a funny thing." He raised his hand from her shoulder, caressing her cheek, his thumb rough against her soft skin. He leaned in towards her, his lips brushing against hers. It started slowly, sweet and gentle, and would have gone for longer than a few seconds had they not been interrupted.

"Daddy!" Two shouts were heard, echoing around the room, bouncing off the stone walls. The shouts of two young boys.

Simon and Isabelle pulled away, Isabelle stepping back so Simon could greet his children, opening his arms to pull them both into a big hug. Isabelle stood off to the side, watching silently with a tender smile.

"What a nice greeting, though I'm a bit disappointed there's no banner."

"We didn't have time. We were busy learning." The eldest, James replied.

"Yeah. And Uncle Jace came over and we played pirates!" The youngest, Peter added. He had been named after Peter Parker, a helpful suggestion from Magnus that had brought a smile to Simon's face and a blush to Alec's; though he didn't tell anyone why.

"You played Pirates without me?" Simon asked, a hand to his heart in fake hurt.

"We can play with you; we can teach you how to play like Uncle Jace taught us." Peter said, excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you think..." He said, leaning down so he was closer to their height.

"Should we get mummy to play as well?"

"Yes!" James and Peter yelled, jumping up and down happily.

Simon stood up, smiling himself, and Isabelle gave him a questioning look. He only shrugged in response.

"Well, Daddy's home now, so we better get ready; everyone will be here soon." Isabelle turned to Simon, her eyes glinting with mischief and glee.

"You can get them ready. I have some paperwork to finish off, I've had to meet with other Institute leaders this week, and they both need a bath. Good luck." She winked, walking off down the hall towards her office, heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Do we have to have a bath, Dad?" Peter whined.

"Yeah, do we? We had one yesterday." James added.

"Yes, you do. Otherwise _I_ will be in trouble with your mother, and she can be a very scary lady." Simon shut the door behind him, leading both boys up the staircase and to their rooms.

* * *

 

Clary wiped her arm across her forehead, probably smearing some paint in her hair. She placed the paintbrush down and stepped back to observe her work. Strong arms slid around her waist, a mop of golden hair brushing her cheek, the head connected to the hair resting on her shoulder.

"Beautiful." A low voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"The painting or..."

"You. Well, the painting is amazing; but mostly you." Her eyes raked over the painting.

It was for Isabelle, an early birthday present. It was a portrait, a painting she had done from a photo. Everyone was there, Simon and Isabelle, their two boys; her and Jace, and their daughter; Alec and Magnus with their kids. Not everyone was smiling, her and Jace's child, Elise, had blinked when the photo was taken, and Alec and Magnus' youngest was crying in Alec's arms. Still, it showed them as a collected family and as people, real people; flaws included.

"You've always been good at painting, but this is exquisite."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Clary asked, nervously.

"She'll love it, honey."

"I hope so." She pulled away from Jace, pulling a cover of the framed painting. She didn't want it ruined; not when she had just spent an hour fixing up the last minute touches.

"We should get dressed; we'll need to leave soon."

"Are you saying we can't just go like this?"

Clary looked at Jace. He was still in shadowhunter gear, just getting back a few minutes ago from training young Shadowhunters. Clary herself was splattered from head to toe with paint, and she knew there was paint in her hair and by her ear.

"No, we can't. Elise is in her room, she's nearly ready, so we need to hurry."

"Right, because if we don't she'll do that _'omg you guys take forever, you're supposed to be adults.'_ Thing she _loves_ to do."

"Exactly."

Clary reached for his hand, dragging him to their bedroom, the cool metal of her rings contrasting the warmth of his hand. They'd been married for 12 years, and Jace still wasn't used to it; he found constant excitement when he saw her rings, his ring; when they were called Mr and Mrs Herondale, calling her his wife and he her husband.

Clary was dressed in a mid-thigh length gold dress, complete with white shawl and strapped heels. She had managed to get Jace to wear an actual suit, though he insisted on choosing the tie. _'Gold, to match your dress...and my eyes.'_

"Elise, are you ready?" Jace called, standing outside his daughters door.

"Yep." She opened the door, stepping out in a pink floral dress, her brown sandals tapping on the wooden floor. Her bright hair, red like her mothers, was in piggytails, pink ribbons holding them up.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

"Very pretty. That dress is perfect for Aunt Isabelle's birthday. Speaking of which, we need to get her present before we leave."

"Can I get it?" Elise asked, earnestly.

"How about you carry the card, and Dad can carry the painting. It might be too heavy for you to carry." Clary suggested.

"Okay."

She bounded ahead of her parents, skipping towards the dining table where the card she and Clary had made was waiting. Jace went to get the painting, and Clary grabbed her bag.

"Got everything?" She asked, once Jace and Elise had caught up to her.

"Yep." Elise said, nodding.

"Yes. Do you?" Jace asked, knowing how forgetful Clary could be.

"I do." They headed out the door, locking it on their way out.

It was a short walk from their apartment to the Institute, and for that Jace was grateful. He wasn't exactly weak, and he'd had to do a fair share of walking before; but the painting was bulky and Elise could be impatient when it came to walking.

* * *

 

Alexander Lightwood was getting increasingly frustrated. Magnus was late, though he understood that; the Clave wasn't always understanding and Magnus had reported it being a hectic week, but they had to go to Isabelle's party in less than 30 minutes and no one was listening to him. He was almost to the point of pulling all his hair out. He wasn't expecting _this_ when he and Magnus first discussed the idea having children together.

"Elizabeth Catherine Lightwood, get dressed already!"

"I _am_ dressed." His eldest daughter stood at the doorway of her bedroom, hands on her hips. (A habit she had picked up from Magnus.)

"I asked you to put some nice clothes on. _Nice_. It's your aunt's birthday, you could dress up."

"I'm dressed up." She was wearing a black top with the name of some mundane singer on the front, ripped jeans and ratty, worn out converse. The same thing she wore that day, and the day before. Well, the tops may have changed but that's about it.

"Wearing the same outfit for a week in a row does not count as getting dressed up."

"This isn't the same shirt." She replied, scowling at Alec as she pulled on the fabric.

"Please, just put something nice on. A lovely dress, maybe?"

"I am _not_ wearing a dress."

"Elizabeth, please." Alec was almost to the point of begging; something he didn't like to do.

"I am _not_ wearing a dress!" She repeated, slamming her door. Alec sighed deeply, pushing down his anger. He was running out of time, and he wasn't even dressed yet.

"Max? Are you ready?"

"Just a minute, Dad."

Alec walked into his son's room, to find him sprawled on his bed, gaming device in hand.

"You aren't even dressed? Have you even had a shower?"

"I've got plenty of time; just let me finish this level." His thirteen year old son replied, staring at the screen rather than looking at his father.

Alec looked at his watch. The time had dwindled down, leaving him 20 minutes to get everyone, including himself ready, and for Magnus to come home.

"We have 20 minutes until we have to leave. Your sister is giving me enough grief, let alone the stress your father is giving me by not being back, please just do as I ask?"

"Fine." Max saved the level he was on, turning the console off.

"And please put something clean and respectable on, it is for your aunt after all." Alec called back as he walked off to his own room.

He went to the closet, disregarding Magnus' flashy clothes for his own simple ones. Magnus had reduced the extravagance in the years, though he still enjoyed glitter and tight fitting clothes; not that Alec was complaining too much in _that_ department.

He had chosen his outfit; black jeans and a light blue button-up. Alec smiled to himself, recalling when Magnus had bought him the top, describing how it _'matched his eyes, made them sparkle.'_

Alec was just about to put the clothes on when he heard the sounds of a screaming child.

 _Belle's awake._ He thought. He waited, to see if maybe, just maybe Elizabeth or Max would attend to the crying baby; but neither twin did. He groaned, throwing his shirt back onto the bed and stalking out of his room. He went to the nursery, where he was met with a red-faced six month old baby, screaming her lungs out.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay Belle, I'm here." He bent over into the crib and picked her up, rubbing her back soothingly, rocking her back and forth.

She didn't stop crying though, instead the volume increased, and Alec found himself close to tears. He slowly paced around the room, swaying and rocking Belle in hopes she would stop. The cries rang loud and clear, and it was rapidly becoming too much for Alec. Elizabeth wasn't listening, Max wasn't really helping, Belle was still upset and Magnus wasn't home. The stress and worry was becoming too much.

As if he knew what Alec was thinking, Magnus turned up at the doorway, the commission robes the Clave had insisted all council members wear hanging of his shoulders, his hair in disarray; his eyes sparkling. They didn't look like a cat's anymore, rather the normal green that had appeared when Magnus was wearing glamour; but that's what happens when you sacrifice your immortality for the one you love.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" He asked, the smile that _was_ on his face disappearing quickly when he noticed the distressed state his husband was in.

"Everything! Elizabeth won't listen, Max only just started to get ready, Belle won't stop crying; I'm not even dressed, I didn't know when you were getting back and we're going to be late." Alec was in hysterics.

"Alexander..." Alec cut him off, the words flying out of his mouth so quickly, Magnus only just understood him.

"And I just realised I don't even have a present...I am the worst brother ever." The tears were falling now, and Alec furiously attempted to blink them back.

"You are _not_ the worst brother; trust me I've met siblings who've tried to kill each other, which I can't see you doing. Sebastian/Jonathan, whatever you call him, for instance; was a bad, _scratch that_ , horrible brother. Don't worry about her present, I've got it sorted. Here, give me Belle, I'll stop her crying, I'll dress her." Magnus said, holding his hands out, reaching for his daughter. He stepped closer to Alec.

"But what about you? And the kids?"

"I'm ready, don't worry about me. I'll sort the kids out; pass Belle over and get dressed."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"Absolutely. Just promise me two things." Magnus took Belle from Alec, bouncing her up and down lightly in his arms.

"What?"

"Promise me you will stop stressing, and that you'll make yourself look beautiful."

Alec shrugged. "I can try, though I can't guarantee."

"You're right. You can't guarantee you will look beautiful; but I can. Because I know you will always look beautiful."

He reached a hand up to caress Alec's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I love you." Alec whispered, smiling as through that one touch, that one look of profound love he saw in Magnus' eyes; all his worry and stress just floated away.

"As do I. Now hurry, or we will be late. We have the rest of our lives to confess our undying love." Magnus winked, and Alec hurried out and to their bedroom.

"Now Belle, you need to hush...and I need to dress you." He brushed her head, softly. She stopped crying, her anguished face replaced by a happy smile, a content giggle.

"That's better. What are you going to wear...?"

Magnus went to the brown, wooden drawers Luke had made for their daughter, and rummaged through the endless piles of baby clothes. Alec was going to yell at him for this too, he loved having things neat and tidy; the opposite of how Magnus did things. Still, it had been working out for 16 years; they couldn't be doing too badly.

He pulled out a little sundress. It was blue and green, with specks of yellow. Magnus put it on his daughter, careful when putting her arms through the sleeves. He'd dropped enough things in his time; he didn't fancy dropping his daughter too.

"Gorgeous. Now you're ready to go, my dear. Shall we see what your brother and sister are up to?" He asked her, grinning at her little face. She smiled and cooed back at him, making little baby noises and giggling.

"Such a cutie pie. I don't see why your father was having so much trouble, you're absolutely adorable."

He carried Belle to Max's room; the closest in the hallway.

"Max, are you all set?" Magnus called, nudging the door open with his hip.

"Yep. Is this okay? Dad seemed stressed out enough, I don't want to anger him."

Magnus' face softened, the care his son had for Alec warming his heart. He had tried to look his best, wearing a clean white top underneath a black vest, with the cleanest jeans Magnus had ever seen his son wear.

"It's perfect. You're dad will be so proud, now collect your things and meet me at the door; I'll get your sister."

Max nodded, turning to grab his DS and the card he had made for Isabelle. Magnus continued down the hallway, pausing carefully at his eldest daughter's door before knocking.

"Elizabeth? For fearing of enduring your rage...are you dressed?"

"Uh, kind of. You can come in, I need your help."

"I would, but I have a little child in my arms, do you think you could open it?"

He waited a beat, two beats, before the door was opened. Elizabeth stood at the threshold, bundles of clothes in one arm, her hair frazzled.

"Oh dear, you do need my help." Magnus stepped through, following her inside.

"I just, I can't find anything to wear. I want to look nice, and pretty for Aunt Isabelle, and for Dad, but I just can't find anything."

"Let me help, fashion is one thing I've always been good at." He handed Belle over to Elizabeth, and rushed to her closet, flinging hangers this way and that, discarding everything, until he found the perfect garment.

"This." He said, pulling the coat hanger out and holding it up for his daughter to see.

"Pop, that's...it's beautiful. I'd forgotten it was even there."

And it was beautiful. It was long and flowing, thin spaghetti straps holding it up. The dress was a faint orange, a colour that shouldn't work but did, somehow.

"And it will go perfectly with your tan jacket."

"Can I still wear my converse?" She asked.

"If you don't tell your father, I won't." Magnus said, winking. He took Belle from Elizabeth, turning around to face her as he walked to the door.

"Meet me in the lounge room when you're dressed, Max is already there." She nodded, and Magnus was just out the door when she called out to him.

"Thank you." She said, once he had turned around.

"Your welcome. Now get to looking pretty already."

He made his way slowly down the corridor to his and his husband's bedroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Alexander, may I come in?"

"Of course, I'm nearly finished." Magnus opened the door, gasping despite himself upon seeing Alec before him.

Alec was wearing the blue top Magnus had bought for him, and the black jeans that were definitely Magnus' favourite. The top was tight in a good way, hugging Alec's biceps and abdomen, highlighting the lightly built muscles hidden beneath. The jeans hugged Alec's arse, and Magnus was never one to deny the beauty of Alec's backside. In other words, Alec was positively beautiful.

"What did I tell you? I knew you would look beautiful."

"Thank you. I just can't get my hair right." Alec was at the mirror, pulling his hair this way and that, struggling to get it to sit the way he wanted.

"So leave it. I like the scruffy look on you, it's very hot."

"Fine. But I'm not leaving it like this for you; I'm leaving it like this because I'm getting increasingly frustrated with it. Maybe you should focus on getting dressed yourself."

"Ah, but I am dressed." Magnus placed Belle on the bed, setting her against the pillows; removing his robe, to reveal black dress pants, a dark green shirt beneath a black dinner jacket.

"I got dressed before I left, hence why it took so long. I apologise for that too, I knew you would be stressed out so I figured the less you had to worry about the better."

"And that's yet another reason as to why I am in love with you." Alec said, stepping towards him.

"Only one?" Magnus questioned, his hands finding their way to Alec's hips.

"Well, you are pretty easy on the eyes; but you already knew that."

Alec tilted his head up, joining Magnus' lips as they made their way closer. They kissed slowly, and if it wasn't for Alec's quick mind they never would have left each other's hold.

"Magnus, we have to go." Alec mumbled against Magnus' lips. Magnus huffed, stepping back, moving his hand from Alec's hip to hold his hand, their fingers automatically locking. Alec picked Belle up from the bed, nestling her in the crook of his elbow.

"The things I do for your sister." Magnus grumbled, leading Alec out the door.

"She's technically your sister as well."

"In-law." Magnus replied.

"Speaking of which, have you got her present?"

"I said leave it to me. But, a word of warning, when she does get her present, please act like you knew about it; it would make things a lot easier."

"Or you could just tell me." Alec prompted.

"I could, but I won't." Magnus winked, turning around the corner to face the slightly annoyed expressions of their teenage children.

" _We have to hurry. We can't be late_." Elizabeth said, her arms crossed; speaking in a mock impersonation of Alec.

"Nice to see you guys are ready. Can we go, or do you need to kiss...again?" Max asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"Careful now, or I may just snog your father right here in front of your eyes." Magnus said, a glint in his eyes.

"Magnus..." Alec said, warningly. He knew all too well what his husband was like, and he wasn't always able to stop him.

To prove his point, Magnus pecked Alec on the lips.

"Okay, I think we can go now, before we get any later. Kids, lead the way please. Magnus..." Alec looked up at Magnus, trying and failing not to get lost in his eyes.

"Just...behave. Please."

They left the house, and made their way; a troop of five walking down the streets of New York.

* * *

 

"What do you think?" Isabelle twirled around in her white dress, the flowing skirts swaying around as she moved. Her black boots tapped on the floor, a fine beat. Her hair was out and flowing, cascading down her shoulders, as long as ever.

Simon thought she looked beautiful; and he told her as much.

"Exquisite...fantastic...marvellous...stunning! There is not one person more beautiful then you on this earth; and never will there be."

Isabelle laughed, a soft chiming that bubbled out from between her lips. It was a beautiful sound, one that bought happiness and smiles to Simon when it floated into his ears.

"I only needed an opinion, _it's nice_ would have been enough."

"Maybe, but if I said that I would be lying." Simon said, stepping closer slowly, step by step.

"You are all those things and more. My clothes are _nice_ , that mirror is _nice_ , _Jace_ is nice. _You_ are magnificent, a picturesque figure against the blurred background of life."

"I never knew you could be so poetic." She replied, stepping forward to meet Simon.

His hands were nestled on her waist, holding her where her belt was strapped.

"I was a musician you know, back in the day."

"Oh, I remember. Playing coffee shops and school concerts...I suppose all the good musicians do that though."

"Most start of that way. Not everyone keeps doing it though; not everyone stays a musician."

"Like you. From mundane music player to daylighter vampire; and then to shadowhunter, husband and brother-in-law to the three best Shadowhunters of their generation." She lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, and he leaned in to the touch.

"Oh, how lucky I am. But I have to admit, I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled him close, their noses rubbing. She brushed her lips over his, and he pulled them in, melding his lips against hers as if they were one, moving as one.

"Simon, everyone will be here soon." Isabelle mumbled against his lips.

"Let them wait; it's your birthday, there's no need to hurry."

"It's not my birthday yet. Besides, do you really want Alec walking in here?"

"He didn't enjoy it the last few times."

"No, he didn't."

"Then it will have to wait for tomorrow night."

"What's happening tomorrow night?" She asked, puzzled. Simon stepped back, waltzing to the door. He looked behind him.

"Tomorrow night you will be treated like a princess, treated to all the pleasures I can offer, all your desires fulfilled." He paused, watching her with as smirk as his words sunk in.

"Until then, as you said, the guests will be arriving soon. There's food to order, kids to check on, beds to make. I'll go see if the boys are ready." He walked off, giggling to himself. Isabelle stood at the mirror, cheeks flushed. She was almost ashamed. She was a shadowhunter, a Nephilim; of angel blood. And a bloody mundane born boy had made her heart race and muddled her mind.

What annoyed her the most was he still had that sway over her, after 10 years of marriage he could still make her somewhat weak in the knees.

"Beds are made, the kids are dressed, and they're just tidying their rooms up. The tables are set up; I even put some decorations out. I realise it's not as pretty as it would be had Magnus done everything, but I don't really have the same _finesse_ as he does..." Simon said as soon as Isabelle entered the room.

"Simon, I don't care. The beds could be messed, the tables could be bare and I wouldn't care. I get to spend my birthday, or more the night before my birthday; with my family, my children, and you. There's nothing I want more."

"I just want it to be perfect..."

"It's already perfect. And I appreciate the gesture, I really do; but there's no point stressing over it. The food is in the fridge, I cooked it earlier. You just need to heat it up."

"I thought you were just going to order some." Simon said, puzzled.

"I was, but then I decided I wanted it to be homemade, I wanted to cook it. I think it's about time I show my brothers I _can_ actually cook."

"You can cook." Simon encouraged.

"I'm better than I was. But they don't know that, I don't think they've eaten my food in years, certainly not since I learnt to cook."

Simon grinned. Isabelle stood next to him, one hand on her hip, a sparkle in her eye and smirk on her face. He'd always admired her determination and her desire to prove herself, and he kept seeing more evidence of her doing as such every day. It inspired him to do better in his own life.

Just then, the tinkling sound of the front door echoed around the large, expansive rooms. The light thuds of children's feet resonated around. Isabelle and Simon turned to each other.

"Kids heard the doorbell." Simon said.

"We should wait for them, shouldn't we?"

"Would be best, yes."

"I just hope they're not hungry. I love my family, but they can be very impatient at times."

Peter and James rounded the corner, skidding on the marble floors and nearly crashing into their parents. Simon and Isabelle caught them before they hit the table, balancing them on their own two feet.

"Careful, don't want to break anything." Isabelle said. She tried to be stern but couldn't help herself from smiling, even just a little.

"What's that in your hand?" She asked, gesturing to where James' arms were hidden behind his back.

"We know it's not your birthday until tomorrow, but we wanted to give you something now." James said.

He moved his hands from behind his back. In his arms lay a small flower crown, small enough to fit Isabelle's head perfectly. It was distinguishably homemade; the white flowers had been picked from a garden, strung together with black string. It wasn't plastic, it wasn't store bought. It was made from the heart and it was made with love; and it bought small tears to Isabelle's eyes, which she promptly blinked back.

"Dad and Uncle Jace helped us. We thought you could wear it today; we made it with this dress in mind."Peter added.

"Thank you boys, it's lovely." Isabelle placed the crown on her head.

The doorbell rang again, and Simon sighed.

"I'll get the door." He said, leaving to attend to the impatient guests.

"How did you know I was going to be wearing this dress?" Isabelle asked.

"We didn't. We hope you would, because we know it's your favourite. And Dad said that if you didn't he would convince you somehow." James replied.

"Aren't you all just really clever? Shall we see who's at the door?"

"Yes!" James and Peter both yelled in unison. Isabelle held their hands in her own and together they hurried to the door, reaching it just as Simon was opening the door.

Jace, Clary and their daughter Elise were standing outside. Jace held a large object in his hands, which he kept away from Isabelle.

"You're not to look at it until present time." He insisted, rushing inside to put it away. Isabelle hugged Clary tight. Simon greeted Clary next, Isabelle and the boys saying hello to Elise; who was excitedly jumping around everywhere.

Isabelle and Simon lead the others inside; meeting up with Jace on their way into the dining room. He stopped Isabelle in her tracks, holding her arm and kissing her on the cheek; wishing her a happy birthday. She thanked him, and questioned him about the present.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Too bad it's a secret." She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know where Alec is?" She asked, thinking Jace might have talked to him before.

"No, I'm surprised we got here before him. I know Magnus likes to be 'fashionably late', but it's quite unlike Alec."

"I agree. Do you remember when we were kids; if we had to go anywhere, he'd always been urging us along, pushing us to hurry, even if it meant we were early. And if we didn't he would physically drag us out the door."

"Yeah, he stressed a lot about that. I can't see him stopping; unless Magnus has had more influence on him then we though." Jace suggested. Isabelle pondered the thought, but denied it almost immediately.

"No, we would have noticed by now. They're been married, what thirteen/fourteen years?"

"About that, yeah. I suppose your right."

Believing it unlikely Alec would turn up right that second; the adults and the children sat down, chatting about everything. From the young shadowhunters Jace was training to the flower crowns the kids had made.

They sat at the table for what was probably only ten minutes, but it felt like longer; on account of Isabelle insisting no one could eat until Alec and Magnus arrived.

The doorbell rang, and Isabelle jumped out of her seat.

"They're here, they're here!" She yelled, her excitement rivalling that of a six year old that'd been told they got to eat anything they want from a candy store.

She ran to the door, Jace and Clary close behind her. The children stayed at the table, talking and Simon rushed to the kitchen, to get the food ready.

Isabelle flung the doors opened, revealing a tired looking Alec, two near-bored twins, and a sleeping baby. Magnus had his hand raised, to knock on the door; she assumed.

"Oh, Isabelle. I am so sorry; please tell me we aren't late?" Alec said, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"Alec...Alec!" Alec stopped talking, looking at his sister with worry in his eyes.

"It's okay. You're not that late; I'll admit I was surprised when Jace and his gang got here before you but I never suspected you not to come."

"What did I tell you?" Magnus asked Alec. Alec just shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you forget what your sister's really like."

He turned to Isabelle, grinning.

"I thoroughly apologise for our tardiness, I got back home later than I expected; and poor Alec was overwhelmed."

"That's okay. Angel knows I've been late before. Please, come in. It's much warmer inside; no point staying out in the cold." She stepped back to let them in, and Magnus bowed.

"Happy Birthday, dear." He hugged her, kissing her lightly on the cheek before stepping aside.

"Happy birthday Aunt Isabelle." Max said, stepping through and hugging her.

"Happy birthday." Elizabeth said, repeating Max's actions.

"Alexander, pass me Belle. I'll get her set up." Alec handed Belle over, and Magnus sauntered away, the kids close behind.

"He still does that hip wiggle, doesn't he?" Isabelle asked.

"He likes to sashay. Everywhere. I'm not even kidding. You should have seen him the first time I taught him how to clean. He frolicked with the broom, singing into it, as if it was a microphone."

"I might have to enlist his help cleaning here; just to see that."

"No need. I got him to do it again and recorded it. But sh, you can't tell." Alec leaned in, inches from Isabelle's ear. Her hair brushed his cheek.

"It's a secret." He pulled away and they both laughed.

"Happy birthday." He said, hugging her tight. She gripped him close, breathing in the scent of detergent, baby powder, and sandalwood. She still didn't like sandalwood, but altogether he smelled like Alec, a scent she had missed; one she never thought she would.

"Thank you. By the Angel, I've missed you. We don't catch up nearly enough as we should."

"I agree. But we both have busy schedules; you're running the Institute, I have three kids to look after..."

"We should sort something out. Anything, coffee date, training. I don't want us to drift apart."

"We won't." Alec said, pulling away.

"You say that, but we can't be certain. Not unless we try. I've nearly lost you too many times Alec; I'm not losing you if I don't have to."

"Okay. I'm sure we can work something out. I could come over here and help...if you don't mind a baby screaming a lot."

"Alec." Isabelle said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have two kids, it's not like I haven't had to deal with it before."

"Your right, I'm sorry. It's just, the stress has been building and it's becoming too much to deal with."

"I know. I'm always right. But you don't need to deal with everything on your own. You have me, and Magnus, and Jace."

"But you all have jobs, things you need to do; lives of your own to live."

"We're not going to put our personal lives ahead of helping you out. You should know that by now Alec, honestly! Don't be such a fool."

"Am I really being that silly?"

"Yes. Maybe you're just getting senile in your old age."

"I'm only a few years older than you."

"The key word is _older_." Isabelle smirked.

"Hey Alec." Simon said, coming over to them. "Uh, are you guys done...arguing? Or whatever you're calling it. Cause...everyone's getting kind of hungry." Simon trailed off.

"Yeah. Alec's just being a grouchy old man. Come on Alec, if you're lucky you can have pudding for dessert." Alec hit his sister on the arm; and Isabelle just laughed.

"Oh, do lighten up. It's my birthday; be happy!" She whined. They walked to the dining room, Simon leading the quarrelling siblings.

"Remind me again why we need to meet up more? You haven't changed since you were 12."

"Thankfully you have." They reached the dining room, everyone looking up.

"Do you two have another fight? I told you they shouldn't be left alone." Jace said, wearing his signature _aren't-I-just-hilarious?_ smirk.

"I'm surprised you and Magnus aren't at each other's throats." Alec remarked, greeting his parabatai with a firm hug.

"He's on good behaviour. Hello Alec." Clary said, getting out of her chair to hug Alec. They're relationship had improved greatly over the years; so much so they considered each other family.

"Keeping a tight leash on him, are you Clary?" Alec replied

Alec sat down next to Magnus; they're hands finding each other underneath the table.

Magnus leaned over to whisper in Alec's ear.

"I thought I was the one with leashes?"

Alec blushed, and Magnus returned to his previous position; grinning away.

"Aw, Daddy's blushing." Elisabeth teased.

"Careful. Wouldn't want to let slip about _Jeremy_."

It was Elizabeth's turn to blush, and everyone turned to stare.

"Oh? Who is this Jeremy your father speaks of?" Magnus asked, eyebrow quirked in a questioning look.

"He's...he's no one. Just a friend."

"Jeremy...not Jeremy Renner?" Jace asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Elizabeth said. She concentrated on feeding Belle; showing great interest in her baby sister's bottle. Magnus had handed her over before Alec go there. He was hesitant at first, but Elizabeth was adamant; insisting she would look after her sister during the night, to take the load off him and Alec; as an apology for how she had acted earlier. Magnus was very impressed. His daughter was growing up, and he couldn't be any prouder.

"Jeremy Renner indeed." Alec said, finding enjoyment in his daughter's embarrassment.

"I know him; he's in my class. Very good with a bow; nearly as good as you Alec."

"No one could have the as good an aim as Alec." Isabelle added.

"Oh, I don't know, Iz. You should see him in action; that kid can shoot."

"Do we have to keep talking about this?"

"Yes." Alec said.

"Why?"

"Because we're your family and teasing you is part of the job description." Isabelle said, sympathetically placing a hand on her nieces arm.

Sensing his daughter's discomfort, Magnus attempted to change the subject.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving." Magnus said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, best I get the food." Simon said, getting up from the table and rushing to the kitchen.

"So, Isabelle...what disastrous meals have you concocted up for us today?" Jace asked.

"I'll have you know I'm better at cooking now. I don't burn _anything_ anymore."

Alec nudged Jace, catching the blonde's attention.

"I have a _Steele_ in my pocket if she poisons us." He whispered loudly, making sure Isabelle could hear him at the other end of the table.

"I'll choke and make dying noises if I need an _iratze_." Jace replied. They laughed, the sounds mingling into a happy harmony.

"If you're not careful, you'll need more than an _iratze_."

"Now she's threatening us. Do you think we should be scared?" Jace was smirking, and Isabelle wanted to wipe the stupid grin off.

"No, she's harmless. I'm more scared of her cooking."

Both men would have needed an array of _iratze's_ had Simon not entered the room with the food; saving them from Isabelle's harming wrath.

It wasn't an extravagant meal; it wasn't flashy or covered in numerous ingredients that would only disguise the true taste.

It was almost a banquet, however; bowls of pasta, and salad; bread rolls and steamed vegetables. Various bottles of wine sat in the middle; light from the candles bouncing off the chilled glass.

"Tonight we feast." Magnus said.

"Tomorrow we starve." Alec said

"The next day we feast again." Magnus finished.

"What was that from?" Simon asked, sitting down between Clary and Isabelle.

"A book series; it's about a gypsy family who have to save their family from prison during Oliver Cromwell's reign." Alec said.

"Sounds kind of boring." Jace muttered, scooping some pasta into his bowl.

"There's a dancing bear, and a monkey called Zizi who wears a tutu and steals food." Magnus said.

"That's more interesting. Maybe I should read it."

"When pigs fly." Alec replied.

Jace mumbled something incoherent, and everyone got stuck into the food, putting this, that and this again, creating piles of delicious food.

They ate in mostly silence, occasionally muttering inarticulate expressions of delight; senses exploding with simple but wonderful flavours.

Once the main meal was finished, the kids all exclaimed their thoughts on the food.

"Hey Mum, could we show the girls our new stuff? It's been a while since they were over." James asked.

"Hey!" Max exclaimed, annoyance clearly showing.

"Sorry. The girls and Max."

"Sure, we'll call you down when it's time for dessert." Isabelle said, smiling as the kids yelled and screamed, practically jumping out of their chairs and running to the stairs.

"Try not to break anything!" Simon called, his voice lost in the sound of happy children.

"Does it get better?" Simon asked no one in particular.

"Does what get better?" Magnus inquired.

"Kids. As they grow up, does it get any easier?"

"No." Alec replied without hesitation. Everyone, including Magnus, turned to him, dubiously.

"Don't get me wrong." Alec hastily added.

"I love our children, truly I do. And I would not change them for the world; but they don't always make things easy. More times than not they make it hard, stressful."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, sensing the hidden meaning, the unspoken words.

"I suppose that's love though. And they can be very helpful. When she is in a good mood, Elizabeth is very helpful with Belle."

"So, what you're saying is when our kids hit teenagers we should send them to you?" Jace asked, slyly.

"That is the opposite of what I'm saying."

"What Alec's saying, is looking after kids is not supposed to be easy, but you deal with each day as it comes and overcome whatever obstacles are thrown your way." Clary added, speaking up after being silent most of the night.

"See, Clary understands. I always knew she was smarter than you, Jace." Alec laughed, which brought a smile to Magnus' eyes; to see his husband happy brought him the most joy.

"Having children is a lot like being in love. You would do anything for them, help them through troubles, hold them tight in the middle of the night; and yet at other times feel ready to strangle them." Magnus said, his voice soft.

"In the end, you can't leave them." Isabelle added, glancing at Simon.

It was true; they had all had problems with love, with each other, with family. But in the end love had prevailed and they all survived.

"Uh, so...cake anyone?" Simon asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Things hadn't started out very well for him and Isabelle, and hadn't continued too well either. But then, it hadn't for any of them. Everything turned out fine, in the end.

"What type of cake?" Clary asked politely.

"Such a secret cannot be told." Simon said, glancing quickly at Magnus.

"Simon, would you like some help with the...candles?" He asked, standing up quickly, smoothing out his jacket.

"Ah, yes. Please." Simon nodded before rushing to the kitchen, Magnus close behind him.

"Do you know what that was about?" Isabelle asked Alec.

"No." Alec replied, shaking his head, his confused expression matching Isabelle's.

"They've both always been strange, if we're being honest." Jace said, nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Isabelle yelled, at the same time Alec asked, "Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm not trying to offend either of you, but your partners are not exactly 'average' people, are they."

"Are any of us?" Isabelle questioned.

"No. I suppose not. I mean i was once filled with heavenly fire..."

"Jace, the kids will need to be told about the cake..." Clary said, hinting.

"I'll go get them." Jace said, standing up from his chair.

"That would be a good idea." Clary agreed.

Simon walked into the room, cake in hands. It was a normal sized cake, chocolate with strawberries and cream on top. He had added candles, 16; the warm glow brightening his face and heating his skin.

One important thing that no one, especially Alec missed. Magnus was not behind him, nor anywhere to be seen.

Simon gingerly placed the cake on the table, careful not to light the tablecloth on fire. Balance runes don't prevent clumsiness.

"Where's Magnus?" Alec asked. He was reminded of Isabelle's present, how Magnus has promised it was sorted. He hoped Magnus hadn't forgotten it; they would both be in trouble then.

"He's...uh...he got a call. From a friend. He won't be long though." Simon started hastily dimming the lights.

"Catarina? Can't be Tessa, her and Jem are on holiday...why would she be calling at this time of night?" Alec wondered aloud. Just then, Jace returned, the kids trailing close behind him. They all crowded around the table. Simon handed Isabelle the knife, and she poised it above the cake, tip pointed down. Magnus slipped into the room unnoticed, standing silently behind Alec.

"Did Catarina call?" Alec whispered.

"No. I was getting Isabelle's present sorted..." Magnus replied, a little confused.

"But Simon said...Oh."

Isabelle cut the cake, the knife sliding smoothly. She touched the bottom, deliberately, before removing the knife.

"You touched the bottom, you touched the bottom!" Elise squealed.

"Now you have to kiss the closest boy." Elizabeth said.

The boys ran away, standing the end of the table, as far away from Isabelle as possible. This left Simon the closest boy, Alec not far behind that.

"Come here and give me a birthday kiss." Isabelle said. Simon pecked her delicately on the cheek, his soft lips brushing her cheek.

"Cake time!" Peter yelled, and everyone laughed at the little child.

Isabelle cut a slice for everyone, the boys returning to their seats once cake was promised. They all ate dessert quietly, apart from small exclaims of delight.

"Even more of a delicious cake. You've really outdone yourself." Magnus said.

"Thank you, but the cake was all Simon. I'm pleasantly surprised as well."

"Had to be perfect, it's for you." Simon whispered in her ear.

"Present time!" Jace exclaimed, trying to turn the conversation away from soppiness by rushing to retrieve the large object hidden by a thin sheet.

"Magnus!" Alec hissed, slightly irritated by the fact that Magnus wasn't panicking; nor was there any evidence he had a present on him.

"I said it was sorted. Stop panicking or she'll notice."

Jace carried the present over, Simon hurriedly cleaning the plates away, Elizabeth and Max helping him. Jace held the painting up, to make it easier for Isabelle to reveal it.

She pulled the cloth away slowly. She had suspected a painting from the moment Jace had bought it in; it wasn't surprising, Clary was a marvellous painter, it made sense for their present to be a painting.

She wasn't expecting what she found. A painting of them all; but one so beautiful, so perfectly made. She could see all the little things; like the freckles on Elise' nose, Belle's scrunched up eyes mid cry; the small smile creases near Simon's eyes, lines so thin you could only see them if you really looked. It was the best painting she had ever seen, and she found herself crying.

Simon rubbed her back, and everyone ran to hug her. She hugged them back tight, a little annoyed in herself for crying. She was supposed to be strong, fierce; not crying in front of her extended family.

That's what family does though. Brings tears to your eyes then hugs them away.

"Clary, it's beautiful. I knew you were good at painting but I've never seen anything so wonderful. Thank you so much."

Clary hugged her tighter, pulling away after a few beats, a grin on her face.

"I'm glad you liked it. You deserve the best on your birthday."

"I carried it in." Jace added, feeling a little left out.

"And you did a wonderful job. Really, thank you all."

"Aunt Isabelle." Elise said, her little voice quiet against the chatter of the room.

"Yes, dear."

"I made you a card." She held it out, a large canvas in her small hand, and Isabelle took it.

"Thank you." She opened it up, and read the message. The card was pink, covered in glitter; sparkling gel writing scribbled across the surface. Isabelle thought it was positively adorable.

"I love it, thank you." She bent down and hugged the little girl, careful not to squeeze her too tight.

"Max and I also wrote you a card." Elizabeth said, handing it to Isabelle. It wasn't pink, and it wasn't covered in glitter or gel but it was written from the heart. She and her brother had written their names on the side, Elizabeth finishing her's off with a small heart.

"Thank you both. I love it." She hugged them, Max sighing a little before hugging back. He could never say no to his aunt, and especially not to her hugs.

"If you would like to follow me, my dear. It is time I show you your present." Magnus said, indicating towards the front door. Isabelle looked confused, as did Alec, but Magnus simply smiled slyly.

"Simon, if you would..." Simon reached for Isabelle's hand, and led her to the door, the others close behind. The stood outside, just in front of the gate.

"Today, or rather really tomorrow, is a special day for you Isabelle. Over the years I have grown quite fond of you, I'd even go as far as to say I consider you my sister; which is a title not many people hold." Alec glared at his husband, but Magnus simply continued.

"As a way of expressing this, I've decided to use some of what's left of my magic to provide you with this display of affection."

He pointed to the sky, his fingers warming up with the familiar blue sparks he had come to miss, and shot them up into the night. They turned into fireworks, of every imaginable colour. They surrounded words; words that once read brought such a wide grin Isabelle thought her face was disappearing behind it.

_Happy Birthday Isabelle!_

He pointed again, and the sparks flew to create a heart. They stayed up there glittering, before dissipating at the click of his fingers; magic falling to the ground like tiny shooting stars.

"Magnus, that was fantastic, thank you." She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"All for you my dear. Though that was a bit tiring, it was worth it."

Alec silently reached for Magnus' hand, sending strength he knew the other needed.

"But, of course, there's more."

"More?" Isabelle questioned.

"That was a single moment's effect. You deserve something that will last you forever. Elizabeth?"

She walked over to her aunt and handed her a white box, a simple red ribbon decorating it.

"I hope you like it. Pop and I picked it out ourselves."

She opened the box, gasping at the contents. It was a beautiful scarlet dress; floor length, thin gold bands at the top; a small gold chain looped around the waistline. It reminded her of a Greek dress she had seen in a movie Simon once made her watch, and she loved it immediately.

"It's gorgeous. It's beautiful...thank you so much. I can't wait to wear it!" She hugged them both in turn. She ruffled Max's hair and kissed his forehead, his arms to pre-occupied with Belle to properly hug her.

"Alec, come here." She hugged him longest, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"I didn't have a say in it though. I almost forgot about it." He said.

"I know. But you would have, and it's the thought that counts. Beside, you being here and always helping out is present enough."

The hug lasted a bit longer, until Jace cleared his throat.

"Sibling love is cute and everything but I'm freezing out here, can we please go back inside?"

They did, everyone trailing back into the warm house; where they spent the rest of the evening laughing and smiling.

* * *

 

"The kids are in bed, safely tucked in. Lights are off, doors locked. Just you, and me." Simon said.

"Mmm, how nice." Isabelle walked up to him as he shut the door, her arms sliding around his thin waist.

She kissed him, gently pushing him against the door.

"I haven't given you your present yet." He muttered against her lips.

"It's not my birthday yet."

"But this is special." He pulled away from her, laughing lightly at the pout she wore.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes." He whispered, heading over to closet. She did as he told, waiting impatiently on their bed.

She felt a bundle of cloth being placed in her hands.

"You can open them now." Simon whispered in her ear.

She opened them slowly, gasping when she saw what was in her hands.

It was purple, a deep purple; with black lace and trimming. Thin spaghetti straps, mid-thigh length. But the best part, was the thin silver ring sitting in the middle.

"Simon...it's beautiful. They're both beautiful." She slid the ring onto her right middle finger, the stone sparkling in the light. It was purple, and red; a mixture of the two.

Isabelle held the nightgown up, admiring the way it looked.

"I thought you could wear it tonight; so when you wake up tomorrow you're wearing something as beautiful as you." He said. She didn't speak, choosing instead to kiss him, soft and slow and perfect.

"Thank you." She stood up, swapping her dinner outfit for her new nightwear.

Simon put his own pyjama's on; pants, and they slipped under the warm covers, settling into their usual positions; her head nestled in the crook of his neck, her breath warm against his skin. He held her tight in his arms. They fell asleep quickly, light snores the only thing to be heard in the quiet room.

They were woken up early the next day, the sun only just rising outside their window, by two screaming children who promptly jumped on them upon entering. Simon immediately regretted not locking their door the night before.

"They would have just knocked loudly." Isabelle said when he told her.

"I suppose...ow." Peter had accidentally hit him during his excited jumping.

"Sorry dad." Peter said, laughing.

Isabelle managed to calm the boys down, so they were sitting on the bed; only bouncing a little.

"We got you presents!" Peter said.

"And we made our own cards." James added, proudly showing Isabelle. She smiled sweetly, taking her time in looking at the cards.

"They're wonderful, thank you boys."

"Now you have to open the present." James handed it over, and Isabelle had to suppress a giggle. The present was covered in what looked like metres upon metres of paper; and all she could see was sticky-tape. It took her 10 minutes, and some sharp scissors, but she revealed the present in the end.

It was toy clay sculpture, in the shape of a monster. It had ten arms/legs, 3 eyes, no nose, and spikes on its head. The tail was thin and long, and the whole thing had obviously been left in the sun; it was cracked and dry.

But they had made it from the heart, and Isabelle couldn't be prouder or happier.

"It's a monster." James explained.

"Like the ones you, and Dad and everyone fight." Peter said.

Isabelle would not cry, she wouldn't; so instead she gathered her boys in her arms, squeezing them tight.

"Thank you; it's the best present ever."

"What do you think boys, shall we make mum breakfast in bed?" Simon asked.

"Yes!" They clambered off the bed and ran out the door. Simon kissed Isabelle quickly.

"Happy Birthday." He said against her lips.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Simon just shook his head and walked out the door, down to the kitchen to prevent his children from making a mess.

 _This will be the best birthday ever_. Isabelle thought. And it was, because she had her boys, and she had her Simon; and in the end family was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend's birthday; hence the reference and very blatant celebrity name-use.


End file.
